rsroleplay41fandomcom-20200214-history
David Purgoo
Introduction Welcome To The Page For Lord David Purgoo. David Purgoo is the Lord of Varrock and currently one of the Closest advisors to King Kire. He Is Played By Cpt_Purgoo, whose Previous character include King Purgoo of Lumbridge (Originally Purgoo The Traveller, to Purgoo, Mayor of Lumbridge). Application Username: Cpt_Purgoo Time-Zone: GMT Character Name: David Purgoo Age: 20 Gender: Male Job: Lord Of Varrock Skills: David has no clear skills other than his ability to keep the Peace on behalf of the nation. he is also a clever tactician but remains more of an operator only ever being the first to charge on rare occassions. Appearance: David is a young looking adult, even at the age of 20 he only looks 16, He would carry gold and white clothes to symbolise his duty as lord of Varrock, his armour would consist of steel including weaponary however his sword hilt would be painted blue so he could easily spot it when drawing the weapon Race: Human 100% Personality: Sometimes Naive in his thinking, he is Kind and Caring, Because of his Background in the slum he has a close bond with the poor and feels he is their protector in politics Strengths: He is Strong with Defensive Melee Combat, and Mediocre with Offensive Combat. His real strength is his agility and his ability to disguise himself Weaknesses:He is Weak with Ranged Combat and knows how to use a bow only, but has No knowledge of Magic. History: Little Is Known About David Purgoo, As A Nobody when he was younger his history was pretty much hidden from the world. He is known to have been a slums child, thieving from a very young age in order to give to thugs who would feed and house many of these children. At the age of 7 he begun fending for himself and begun stealing to survive later finding people like him to help them, He became friends with a young girl 2 years younger and they lived together behind the fenced area of Varrock for three years eating Rats and stealing from Drunk idiots coming out the bar. At 10 years old David and the Young Girl were walking when they saw two Guards brutally beating a pregnant lady as she refused to tell them where her husband was. in retalition David used a small knight and stabbed one of the guards in the foot, As he run he second guard caught and took his Friend away. From that day David realised that the streets were brutal and he would need to shape up to protect those who can't help but do wrong. Spending the next 5 years devoting his life aiding others in the community attention was grabbed from an Old Noble who took David in and taught him how to read and write, and fight Melee combat, brooding him into an ideal soldier so that he may be the Defender of the Poor against the Monarchy that was Queen Evelyn. At 18 The Noble however caught ill by plague and died leaving his Estate in South Varrock and his Title to David his now Adopted Son. It was at this point David discovered through Letters to another Family, Known as the Fremsenki Family, that he was being brooded to overthrow the Monarchy. Disheartened by being used like many poor folk he decided to use his new found Title and Position in the Royal Court to shift balance towards the poor and help them peacefuly through Diplomacy. Now Aged 20 He has spent two years aiding the City of Varrock helping the slums become a safer place, reforming military training and personally leading investigations into any slums work. He has gained much Renown amongst the poor of the world, but remains still a mere Errand boy to those in the more Elite Positions, His first real acknowledgement as a real Lord of World 41 came when he alone set out to the City Of Al-Kharid to gain the Alliance Agreement that was so needed. "The Freedom Of Food" One day Lord David had noticed that the lack of food being supplied to those from lower income families was causing a rise into the amount of theft and corruption crimes, something had to be done. Luckily, David had access to a farm which could provide extra food to those who need it, the farm just happened to be run by Errin, David's friend and long term crush, Together they were able to agree that if Errin, Now Queen of Falador, could provide food from her farm to Varrock that would be provided directly to those who needed it. In return she requsted the use of some of the fields Varrock did not use. The contract was signed and saw the crime rates begin to stabilise. While the King was unhappy with David's actions, nothing was said as King Kire knew that rebutting this agreement would only anger the citizens of Varrock. It was urbanly named the Freedom Of Food Act. The Battle For Al-Kharid - Victory While not known as a grand battle. David's first real test of leadership came when he was assigned the task of aiding his allies at Al-Kharid against bandit raids attempting to destabilise the region. It begun with a call for aid by then, Emperor Cuthus, who had requested military help to act as a deterrant. David, thinking it would be an easy job that he could gain a diplomatic value from, was far from correct. Upon his arrival alongside his closest friend in the army, Captain Korl (now Commander), the bandits instantly charged in for the attack in an attempt to attack before the armies could prepare themselves. Without thinking David ordered the men to drop their bags and draw swords and form a defensive line. It was thanks to the strong morale of the men that kept the line long enough for Al-Kharid to charge a strong counter attack, ending the first skirmish in the war. Two weeks went by, each day another Skirmish and each day, Varrock would hold its line as Al-Kharid flanked. It was the same actions every day. David felt like it was always this easy. He would find out late afternoon on the 15th day that he would need to help lead a crushing attack to throw the Bandits out of the region. It was a surprisingly cloudy afternoon as the smokes from the bandit camp rose into the sky. David was in the Varrock camp censoring letters that his soldiers had wrote, when the bell would ring, he counted but was shocked when the bells continued passed the usual 5 warning rings. As he left his tent he saw as Bandits starting raging through the city. "To Arms!" he called as he drew his sword and headed straight at the Raiders. It took short time to cut the enemy down when one of the wounded Al-Kharid warriors turned and spoke the words. "the Emperor is hurt, He charged at the enemy camp". Distraught at not being told by Cuthus that he had planned this without Varrock's help, he knew he could not let the people down. It was at this oint that he found his voice and rallyed every man he could. He marched them north and reached the Battlefield to the sight of bandits looting the bodies of the dead. As the Archers loaded their bows David lifted his hand and commanded "Hold Fire, Their are survivors down there! a single stray arrow may hit one, including the Emperor!" He stood firm, Varrock's flag at his side and he yelled out "Sun!". While a meaningless word, every man on the battlefield joined the second time and the shouts soared over the sand dunes of the desert. The looters quickly ran in an attempt to rejoin their ranks. It was then David prepared the archers to fire past the battleground where the Bandits would run. While less accurate, they would provide a suitable deterrant. The Emperor was found wounded, but thankfully only minor injuries. David marched the men further to the enemy camp. With their scouts routed they were caught unaware. The camp was desolated within 20 minutes and David had secured a Victory. The Siege Of Varrock - Defeat or Victory? The Siege of Varrock was the momentus battle in which King Ingiof and his allies turned their armies onto Varrock's Walls. David had no choice but to stand by his men. When Lady Errin had alerted him two days prior he agreed he would not fight for the King, if he would be allowed to evacuate as many citizens as he could. Slowly the armies massed against Varrock. Lumbridge, Varrocks closest and longest ally, betrayed the city as Russel Groter sent his armies North. Lord David stood at the southern gates and spent the majority of time helping Lady Errin's brother on the farm until a message was brought to him. "Your Presence if Requested at the Monastery" He met with the leaders of the land and discussed what would be done. When he fort was taken, it was David's protégé Nicholas Korl who stood as Varrock's representative who spoke with the sieging armies. Their discussion, which led to the creation of the Four Corner's Treaty, Saved Varrock from it's impending doom. David moved back into Varrock and helped rehouse the evacuated citizens and while he was happy a diplomatic victory was created. David saw that his actions stood for nothing that he had hoped they would. As such, for him, he felt the the Siege and the Treaty were a symbol of his Loss. he had gained a Defeat in himself. It took short time for him to pack his bags and turn his back on the city he had done so much for. He knew that he could rely only on his lost love, Queen Errin of Falador. It was then he knew what he would do. The time had come to head west and get the advice he so long hoped for.